


Stutter

by sorta_sirius_black



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Hannibal, Cum Fetish, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Hannibal Lecter submits to no one, Hannibal forgets English, Hannibal has a god complex, Hannibal is so bossy i swear, Just smut, Kinda insatiable will?, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Prostate Milking, Smut, Top Will, Will tries to be cool and intimidating but no he's a freaking nerd, Will's a massive tease, bossy bottom Hannibal, there's some fluff at the beginning and end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you've been milked?"</p><p>"No. I've done my fair share though. I know how the body responds."</p><p>Will's eyes turned from the screen toward Hannibal, eyes widened. An eyebrow cocked in amusement, a smile tracing over his lips... Oh, that darling boy was getting ideas. Hannibal bit down on a lip, knowing that this would be an experience for the both of them, and perhaps not the most pleasant one. </p><p>"Would you like to milk me?" Hannibal groaned.</p><p>Will gave a long, slow nod.</p><p>"Am I being given a choice?"</p><p>Will just smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this. I don't know why. I'm asexual, so cut me some slack if it's awful.

"When the hell did you start doing this again?" Will inquired, pulling closer to Hannibal. He sounded slightly accusing, but not in the worst way. More shocked. More curious.

More intrigued.

"I believe I set up the camera about a week after our first sexual encounter." Hannibal replied, pulling his arm around Will's waist.

"Of course. We fuck once and your first instinct is to set up cameras." Will replied, half teasing.

"Oh, darling, unless you do not recall, it was far more than once. I did not start filming until our 9th encounter." Hannibal chuckled.

Will socked him in the arm, mostly playfully.

Will sat half situated on Hannibal's lap, something he rarely did. They were sitting at Hannibal's desk, the desk where many memories had been formed, from friendship to romance to... More than that. Of course, it was now in a new home, a home that they had built for themselves, a home they shared. But Hannibal had managed to break into the storage container where they had locked away his things, and he'd been able to get most of his things back. Today marked a year since the first time that they had kissed. They had been staying in their new home, and Will had began screaming about something petty. The words "I love you" had tumbled from his tongue in a frenzy of passion and hurt and change, and that had marked the first time that Hannibal had kissed him. It marked the first time that they'd been more than friends.

So Hannibal decided that giving him these tapes would be a lovely anniversary present.

They were on the 7th or 8th video at this point. Hannibal still remembered it. It was the first time that they had tried penetration. Until then, it had been nothing more than messy handjobs and blowjobs. Will had done the penetrating, considering that Hannibal was the more experienced one when it came to men and penetration. The next video showed reversed roles, and Hannibal remembered that perfectly as well. But watching it over sparked a new fire in his chest and in his loins. Will's nervousness, his hesitance... It was a memory long passed now. He had grown confident, even had a tendency to lean toward arrogance. Not that Hannibal minded. It was quite arousing. But just looking back at this old video... A pang of nostalgia rattled around in his chest as he looked up at Will with adoration in his eyes.

Hannibal could feel his erection growing underneath his trousers. Why he thought that pants would be a good idea for this little activity, he had no idea. The fact that Will was pressed up against it, pushing against his length with every shift, didn't help. Moving his hand away from the computer, he reached down and palmed at his erection through the fabric, hoping for just a bit of relief. Hannibal doubted that they'd be watching more than a few more before they made another one of these videos.

Will was staring intently at the screen, brows furrowed slightly, as if he was critiquing his own form, which was not out of the realm of possibility. Will had been horribly inexperienced in these early videos. Hannibal was in no place to judge, seeing as he hardly got his pants off before ejaculating the first time they had sex. But still, seeing him critique his past self was something a bit funny. The way his brow furrowed. The way his ears flushed with embarrassment. The night had ended well for both of them, but the process was a messy one full of awkwardness and arrogance.

"Can we at least skip to a later one? Where I know what I'm doing? Jesus, did I even get anywhere near your prostate?" Will groaned.

"Yes, fine... And for the record, I orgasmed. You did fine." Hannibal laughed.

"You came before I touched you the first time. You're not exactly hard to provoke."

Hannibal smirked and clicked to another one, one in which Will was tied down. He had been late home from fishing, and Hannibal, who had worried for and missed him tremendously, decided to punish him by forcing him to cum, over and over, until he was dry, and his cock was limp and red. It had certainly been an enjoyable day for Hannibal. For Will? Perhaps not as much.

"Fuck, that was... The worst day ever." Will chuckled.

"Why's that?" Hannibal inquired.

"You sucked me dry, and then I fell asleep for 36 hours. All for being an hour late home because my phone died."

"I'd dare to say that's a good day, William."

"It felt like hell."

"But as close to heaven as you and I will ever get."

"Maybe. It's overwhelming."

"Precisely."

"Have you ever even been milked, Hannibal? It's not a pleasant experience."

"Pleasant? No. Pleasurable? Yes."

"So you've been milked?"

"No. I've done my fair share though. I know how the body responds."

Will's eyes turned from the screen toward Hannibal, eyes widened. An eyebrow cocked in amusement, a smile tracing over his lips... Oh, that darling boy was getting ideas. Hannibal bit down on a lip, knowing that this would be an experience for the both of them, and perhaps not the most pleasant one. 

"Would you like to milk me?" Hannibal groaned.

Will gave a long, slow nod.

"Am I being given a choice?"

Will just smirked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want you to start by fingering me, okay? Start with one, and go slowly." Hannibal instructed clinically.

"I know the drill." Will muttered.

Hannibal was on the bed, flat on his back, legs propped up, hole exposed and ready to be penetrated. Nerves were starting to get to him, knowing this sensation would be a pleasure so intense and insistent that it would be painful. He wasn't against pain. In all honesty, he liked the feeling of being hurt. He may have enjoyed the other side of things more...

Will drizzled a bit of lube over a finger before pushing up against Hannibal's shin with the other hand, nudging his legs back so that he could get a better view. Hannibal obeyed his silent command, propping up his legs in the way that he'd done a thousand times. Hannibal bit back a small gasp as he pressed a cold finger against his hole, though refusing to enter. Hannibal was on his back, lazily playing with his cock, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. Will's finger circled his hole, teasing and stretching this out as long as possible. 

Hannibal whined slightly, frustrated. He never whined, never begged, never submitted really. Hannibal was a man who knew how to hold himself together, who knew how to carry himself, who had a great deal of self-control. He didn't beg for touch from anyone, not even Will. He was above begging. He was above whining. But right then, with Will teasing him... He couldn't quite hold in a small whine.

Will let out a small hum of satisfaction, pleased with his response. Unwilling to give him that control, give him that satisfaction, Hannibal bore down, the tip of his finger sliding in. They simultaneously gave off a small grunt, Hannibal groaning in satisfaction, Will grunting in annoyance. 

"Hey." Will muttered.

"Stop teasing me, William. I don't appreciate it." Hannibal replied.

"Exactly. I'm proving a point." 

"What point is that, exactly?"

"That this shit is torture."

"The sweetest kind."

"Maybe." 

"Just... Push in deeper. I want you to stimulate my prostate." 

"I know, I know." 

Will's finger slid deeper inside of him, and Hannibal allowed himself to give off a small moan to urge him along. The louder he was, the better Will reacted. Hannibal slowly moved his hand up and down over his cock, going slow, knowing that if he came too fast then Will would most likely tie him up. Being tied up was not something that Hannibal liked all that much, and Will knew it. Will pushed his finger in as deep as he could, keeping it straight, not quite pushing against his prostate. It felt familiar, good even, but not good enough. He opened his eyes, not having realized that he had closed them in the first place.

Will slowly pulled his finger out slowly, keeping it perfectly straight, refusing to put much pressure against his prostate. Hannibal watched him smirk deviously, knowing that this would be pure torture. Hannibal was almost tempted to kick him in the head, but he held it together, composing himself.

"William." Hannibal growled sternly.

"Yes?" Will cooed, pulling his free hand over the inside of Hannibal's thigh.

"Please." Hannibal whimpered, any control in his voice gone as Will pushed in slowly again, though still not quite hitting the place where he most desperately wanted to be touched.

"Please what?"

"Bend your finger. I... I want you to stimulate my prostate. Don't just tease like that." Hannibal requested, frantically trying to pull himself together.

"Like this?" Will replied smugly.

Will bent his finger and pressed directly against his prostate, forcing a moan out of him as he threw his head back, eyes rolling back. Will pulled his finger back out, the pressure, the sensation, immediately missed. He pulled all but the very tip of his finger out of his hole before reapplying the lube and sliding in a second finger, stretching him open. His breathing became heavier, more labored, as Will slid in a third finger, massaging his prostate. His hand moved away from his swollen prick and down to the bed, gripping at the sheets, trying to steady himself. 

He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself sane as Will's fingers massaged his prostate, a sensation that he wasn't entirely used to. Most often than not, Hannibal topped. Will was usually the more willing participant, because while Hannibal loved nothing more than to engulf Will's body in his, he also had a bit of a god-complex and needed to be in control of what happening. It was far easier to do that when he was penetrating. Hannibal bit back a moan as Will pressed upward, holding in all sound, wondering if he'd be able to take any more stimulation like this without coming.

"None of that. I want to hear you." Will commanded as he removed his hand from his hole and ran his slick, hot fingers over his thigh.

"William." Hannibal growled.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Hannibal." Will whispered.

"Grab my cock. Just... Touch me." Hannibal instructed, though it came out as a whimper, a beg.

Will let out a small, low hum as his long, slender fingers wrapped around Hannibal's cock, stroking slowly, pulling his foreskin up over the head of his prick... Hannibal let out a low moan, partially against his will, not wanting to give Will the satisfaction of it. Jesus... Will smiled as he let out a few unintelligible sounds of pleasure, like utter putty beneath his fingers. He hated not being composed, in control, but he trusted Will with everything in him. It was okay.

Will pulled himself up over the doctor, hand never leaving his cock or missing a beat of the tempo that he had set for himself. His lips found Hannibal's, a soft kiss planted against his lips as he continued stroking. Hannibal let out a small moan into Will's mouth as his strokes sped up, still composed but moving more purposefully now. Hannibal broke the kiss as he threw his head back, feeling the orgasm swelling in him, so ready to erupt.

"I'm going to come, Will." Hannibal sputtered out between shallow, labored breaths. 

"Then come. I'm not going to deny you that, unlike some people." Will chuckled, clearly enjoying the power that he had over Hannibal in that moment.

His strokes now becoming faster and more powerful, Hannibal lost control over his own body, ejaculating in hot, thick bursts. It spilled over Will's hand and up onto his chest. Hannibal let out a cry, somewhere between a moan and a scream. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head as he held onto Will's shoulder for dear life, his hand still stroking as the cum sputtered out of him in quick bursts, one right after the next. He could sense Will's self-satisfied smirk without even looking up at him, but he hardly cared as his entire body trembled with the sensation. 

Finally, as the last of it sputtered out of his cock, Hannibal's body relaxed and Will's hand moved away. Hannibal leaned back against the bed, trying to calm himself down, exhaustion rolling over him. But Will wasn't done with him yet. 

"Any requests for what I should do to you next, or are you going to allow me to take the lead now?" Will inquired with half of a smirk. 

"Hmm." Hannibal hummed thoughtfully, trying to compose his thoughts enough to express what he wanted, but all he could think of was his urge to curl up and sleep. 

"I'm not done with you yet. You can either tell me, or I'll surprise you." 

"I... I want you..."

"You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"I want you to make me cum again... I want you inside of me while I do it." 

"Better."

He backed off of the bed for a moment and undid his jeans, letting them fall to the floor as he kicked them away. He let out a small sigh as he looked down at Hannibal, used, messy, exhausted, and utterly compliant, like he couldn't make any more demands or instructions if he tried. This was just how Will liked him. It was a rare sight, seeing him without this extreme need for control, seeing him content with being dominated. But it was something that Will loved. He was nervous and didn't entirely know what to do a lot of the time, so sometimes instructions were certainly easier... But sometimes, it was nice to be in control.

"You're so beautiful like this." Will whispered, hands moving down his side, over his hipbone, down his thigh...

Will held his thick, hard cock in his hand, stroking himself with some of the lube that he had been using on his fingers. Hannibal's hole was so slick an open, so beautiful... His cock twitched at the sight, his entire body trembling with anticipation. He was so compliant, so relaxed, something that Will never saw. He wasn't an anxious person, but he was sure to always be in control of the situation, sure to always be the smartest person in the room. But right then, he looked like he couldn't care less about being in control... Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

Will positioned his cock just outside of Hannibal's over-sensitized hole. Hannibal's first instinct was to relax himself, to please, just as he had wanted Will to do when the roles were reversed. Will's cock slowly slipped into his open, overstimulated hole, acting careful with him, like he might break if he went too hard, went too fast. But Hannibal Lecter was not a fragile creature. 

"Put my ankles on your shoulders, and thrust harder. Faster. You can get deeper that way. You're not going to break me." Hannibal murmured, voice not coming out as sternly as it had before. 

Will obeyed his wish and wrapped his hand's around his ankles, moving them up above his shoulders, propping him up so that he could reach maximum penetration. He began to move in more rapid, frantic thrusts, the sound of flesh pounding against flesh, the feeling of sweat and skin on skin... Hannibal let himself moan, the sensation being overwhelming to say the least as he returned to hardness, every inch of his body feeling overused and overwhelmed in the sweetest way possible.

Will shifted his angle a bit, pushing up with each thrust, applying more and more force against his prostate with each and every thrust. Hannibal's hands grasped at his sheets below him, desperate for something to hold onto as Will continued to thrust, grabbing his now-hardened cock again, jerking and pulling and stroking in time with his thrusts, making sure that Hannibal could feel everything, inside and out. He could feel the orgasm building inside of him once again, body shaking, muscles contracting beneath Will's touch... 

Will continued for awhile, movements hard and fast and becoming less and less composed, before Hannibal finally felt himself release again. The sensation flooded through his body, this time even more powerful than before. His entire body shook as he came, thoroughly surprised at how much cum there was left inside of him as it splattered up against his chest and stomach again, leaving him filthy and ruined, making him feel even more used. 

The contractions of Hannibal's muscles, mixed with his rough thrusts, sent Will over the edge, releasing himself inside of Hannibal while he continued to come, pushing him just that much further, making him moan even louder, a noise that sounded like music to his ears... Chest heaving, Will slowly slid his rapidly-softening cock out of Hannibal's body, separating himself from him, suddenly feeling tired, ready to curl up next to his lover. But oh, no. He wasn't done quite yet.

"I'd say we'll be done after two or three more rounds. What do you think?" Will suggested.

Hannibal looked thoroughly used, already like he couldn't take any more of this. Will wondered if he had looked the same way when Hannibal had done this to him. His body was limp and he looked ready to pass out, but Will had no doubt that he could handle more. 

"Okay." Hannibal replied weakly, scooting himself up a bit, like he was trying his best just to stay awake.

"What's next?" Will inquired.

"Get the vibrator out of the nightstand. I'll... Uh... I'll take it while you... You... Um... You can... You know." Hannibal instructed, his mind so clouded with hormones and exhaustion that he could hardly form sentences. 

Will chuckled a bit to himself and reached down, pulling open the nightstand and pulling out a vibrator that Hannibal had used on him many times. It only took him a moment to slick it with lube and press it up inside of Hannibal's hole, so thoroughly used and abused. Hannibal could feel it pressing up against his prostate as Will flicked it on, pressing the button which started the low hum, turning it to the lowest setting as Hannibal let out a small whimper, like that was the only noise that he could manage. 

"Will..." Hannibal moaned as he turned it up a notch. 

"Yes?" Will replied, voice smooth.

"Just... Please... Touch me..." He whispered, practically begging. 

Will's hand reached out slowly as he situated himself between Hannibal's legs, sitting with his legs crossed, his own cock starting to harden again at the sight. When Will's hand didn't move quickly enough, Hannibal jerked forward a bit, grabbing his hand and situating it over his half-hard cock, instructing him to stroke. Will laughed inwardly at the sight of Hannibal's desperation. 

His prick was red and overused, but eventually found itself erect again after a few minutes of vigorous stroking, Will's hand working his cock while he played with the settings of the vibrator, turning it up until it was on its highest setting. Hannibal moaned, making unintelligible noises, hardly able to form words at this point. His body twitched and shook as Will worked his cock. The sensation was no longer pleasurable, but more painful than anything. He felt spent and overused, like he couldn't take any more if he tried. 

"I... I can't..." He muttered, just barely audible. 

"You can, Hannibal. I know what you're capable of." Will whispered.

Will's hand continued to stroke his shaft, with the other hand finding its way to the tip of the vibrator. Hannibal could feel him pressing down on the ring of muscle, stroking him slowly, lining the sensitive skin until it gave way and his finger slid in next to the vibrator. Hannibal gave out a loud gasp at the sudden intrusion, body trembling beneath his touch, as Will began to pump in and out, falling into time with the stroking of his cock.

"Fuck!" Hannibal cried out after a moment, all these sensations at once being far too much for him to take. Will's eyes went wide, Hannibal rarely being one to use such profanities, even during sex, but he couldn't help himself. 

It felt like the sweetest hell that anyone could imagine. It felt like torture, but a torture only bestowed on those most worthy. It was like heaven and hell had somehow collided, every inch of him aching from the excessive stimulation, it being almost too much for him to take. 

He let out a cry of something between agony and pleasure, something between heaven and hell, and for a moment, as he felt himself grow close orgasm for the third time in a row, he almost believed in the gods, because no mortal man could ever make him feel such a sweet torture.

"I... I want you... I want you to... Jesus, William..." Hannibal stuttered, no longer to provide any useful instruction, his voice coming out as shaky, all composure long gone. 

The stimulation now torturous, Hannibal let out a sharp cry as Will urged him on with soft praises, ones that urged him closer and closer to the edge until he eventually fell off and came once again, the feeling painful now. His release wasn't so heavy or so thick this time, hardly as copious or strong. His body shook violently, every inch of him feeling like he was nothing more than a fucktoy. His breath came out as shaky and weak as he groaned, Will continuing the movement of his hands... 

"I'm done. I can't anymore." Hannibal panted as Will removed the vibrator, placing it back in the nightstand. 

"Oh yes you can. I'm not stopping until you're properly drained. You know the rules."

"Those rules apply to you." He groaned, voice hoarse. 

"And you. You don't get off easy."

"I did nothing wrong. Nothing to deserve this punishment." He plead. 

"Yeah, you're also a master criminal who evaded police capture for decades. I'm sure that there's something I don't know about."

Hannibal groaned. 

"So what shall we do next?" 

"I... Um..." Hannibal stuttered, unable to think straight. All he wanted was to sleep now.

"You know that you've been tormented when you can't even boss me around anymore. I should've done this months ago."

"I... I want you to..." Hannibal attempted to make some sort of demand, give some sort of instruction, but he couldn't.

"You want me to what?" Will teased.

"I..."

"Can't think of anything? I'll choose then."

Will pushed himself up onto the bed, face hovering just above his chest, so close that Hannibal could feel his hot, shallow breath. Will was now fully erect again, his cock brushing up against Hannibal's hipbone. Hannibal let out a soft sigh as Will's tongue ran over his skin, cleaning the semen off of him. Hannibal's hands reached up and tugged at Will's curls as he licked and sucked, cleaning him off, giving him a moment to recover from such over-stimulation. He moaned softly as he slowly made his way down further, pressing his tongue up against his red, barely-hard cock, the flat of his tongue moving its away around his shaft, pressing up against the bottom, before taking all of him in.

Not entirely hard, feeling as if he could never be fully erect again, Will slipped his tongue beneath his foreskin, lapping at the pre-cum that had gathered there. Hannibal felt himself growing harder, feeling strained. He let out small moans of protest, though they didn't come out as full words and more as just whimpers. Small, pathetic whimpers. Had he been fully aware of his surroundings, he would've felt horrifically embarrassed. 

"Breathe deeply, Hannibal. It's alright. It's almost over. You're doing so well... I'm so proud of you, Hannibal." Will whispered, words full of sympathy now, no more teasing and testing now. 

Pliant and desperate to please the man who had the power of a god over him, he obeyed, inhaling deeply as his mouth wrapped back around his cock and his fingers working back into his exposed, open hole, reaching in and pressing up against his prostate with three fingers. Desperately wishing for this to be over, Hannibal tried his best to focus on the sensations. The feeling of Will's tongue working around his cock, the way that he felt inside of him... It was beautifully painful, the sweetest of all tortures. 

It didn't take long to push him over the edge one final time. His entire body shaking, his cock spasming and twitching, the same intensity washing over him in a final wave. However, his orgasm was dry, not a spurt of ejaculation left in his red, used, abused, aching cock. He couldn't take any more of it. 

"William, šūdas, šūdas!" He cursed in his native tongue, forgetting English altogether, digging his nails into the blanket beneath him.

Will hummed with satisfaction as the final spasms were sent through him like a wave of electricity, body shaking, mind completely blank, fully in a haze. His mind couldn't focus on anything, his body used and too weak to move, every muscle aching, a painful reminder of what his William could do to him if given the opportunity. 

He leaned back as Will moved away from his body, flopping onto the bed next to him, tucking his arm beneath his head as Hannibal, used and unable to think clearly, opened his eyes, though looking off into space as if he were a blind man. Hannibal's head rolled onto his lover's shoulder lazily, unable to keep it upright on his own. He inhaled Will's scent, catching a whiff of his own, as if the two of them were no longer separate people, but one whole person, two halves of the same soul.

"I'm sorry." Will whispered, hands stroking through his sweaty, messy hair.

"Hmm..." Hannibal hummed, unable to form the words.

"I know it's really tiring. And I know that it kind of hurts. I'm sorry. I just wanted to prove a point."

"Don't be sorry... I know the safe-word. I would've.... I would've told you if... If it was... Too much." Hannibal muttered, burying his face into Will's chest. 

He felt Will smile slightly as his fingers ran up and down his back, lips pressing softly against his temple. His touch was comforting, comforting enough to bring him back into reality, though he still felt unbelievably weak, and his mind was still hazy. He breathed in slowly, hands still trembling, every inch of his body feeling used and violated in the best ways possible. He rolled over onto his side after a moment, pushing away slightly from Will, needing time to cool down, to recollect his mind. He inhaled slowly, resting his head on the sweat-drenched pillow below him. His neck rested in the crook of Will's elbow so that they were still connected, but not so close that Hannibal was overheated.

"That was beautiful. I quite like you so compliant. Sometimes it's nice to remember that even the most demanding person in the world can be controlled from time to time." Will whispered, fingers tracing the outline of his body before reaching down and grabbing his own cock, stroking it slowly, relieving himself in a way that Hannibal couldn't even hope to do at this point. 

"Don't get a god-complex, and don't believe that you can control me. That's my job." Hannibal yawned, feeling his mind begin to clear as he rolled over onto Will, not bothering with a shower or getting cleaned up. 

"I know. But I do believe that I'll have to take advantage of this and listen to your stuttering again sometime. I've never heard a more beautiful sound."


End file.
